Growing Pains
by K.C. Doe
Summary: Levy was different, looking like any other 17-year-old girl. Living her life on the run, she comes across the seemingly quiet town of Mystic Falls. Only problem is Damon Salvatore, who wants her out of his town, but how entwined he seems to be with her past makes that impossible. Oh, had she forget to mention that the Original family had some unfinished business with her as well?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fair warning to those who... look down upon swearing and cussing, I use them in stories as casual conversation. Thats why the T rating. Also this is my first fanfic so I'd love it if you didn't completely make me want to crawl into a corner, post review. If you even want to review it. Im a spazz. Enjoy the story it will get longer, unless it is that bad. Oh God, insecurities; a girl's worst nightmare. -k. **_

**(Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries, _just my own character, Levy)**

* * *

Chapter One:

She got off the bus in the dead of night. It was improper for a teenage girl to be traveling alone, but Levy knew that this town would be different. Mystic Falls was a special place and for now it was a safe haven. Her safe haven, Levy sighed.

It had been a long time since she felt this relieved. The other people exiting the bus shivered as they pulled on their jackets and Levy took notice that her wearing nothing but a purple tank top and shorts was odd.

She pulled her leather jacket over her shoulders and stalked down the street with her black duffle bag in hand. The wind whipped her hair around her head and the clenching of her stomach made her grimace in pain. God, was she hungry.

She hadn't eaten for days because of that stupid bus ride and her last meal had been less than satisfactory. She took a few more steps before the pain in her stomach made her hand grip the skin there, instinctively.

With her jaw set she dropped the duffle bag and had her eyes search the streets. All of the passengers on that bus had disappeared by now and it made her feel lonely. Especially since she came to this town without a good idea of where she was staying tonight. "Good going, Levy," she muttered to herself.

The sound of shallow breathing behind her made Levy snap back to reality. She whipped around to see nothing, but when a dark figure hidden behind the leaves in a tree caught her eye, she couldn't focus her eyes in time before it was gone.

Levy was about to pursue the figure, but she heard the crunching of gravel underneath a car's wheel beside her. She thought nothing of it until a gentle voice addressed her.

"Hey uh, do you need a ride or something?" a young boy no older than eighteen years old asked her. She smirked seeing his baby blue eyes first nearly melting in them. Hot, she thought. Then she saw his beat up pickup truck. An honest soul was offering her a ride.

"I'd love a ride, but the thing is that I don't really know where I'm going," she chuckled darkly.

Levy picked up her duffle bag and started walking down the street again unknowingly having the boy follow her slowing his car to her pace. "Well I mean I can drop you off at the Grill if you need to call someone."

Levy rolled her eyes. Not only did people here offer some good ole hospitality, but also they went out of their way to do it. This kid was too nice and she was going to break him too easily if he hung around her. In good faith she held up her cell phone in perfect working condition shaking her head.

"It was a nice offer though, thank you," Levy said genuinely.

"So you're just going to walk to wherever you're going dressed like that in the middle of the night?" he asked. You just don't give up do you, Levy thought. She turned to him stopping herself mid-stride.

She looked down at her outfit. She really did look like some lost hooker, no wonder this boy felt obligated to help her out. She grinned cheekily at him seeing that there was no getting rid of him now.

"I guess I could use that ride then."

She opened his passenger side door dropping her duffle bag in, then plopping herself down into the seat. "I'm Matt. Matt Donovan," he said extending a large muscular hand towards her. She shook it trying to keep herself from grinning at the stupidity of this boy to just trust her. "Levy," she smiled.

Matt started the car as Levy sat back playing with the lapis lazuli ring on her index finger.  
Matt figured that if Levy were new to town then she would want something to eat. In all honesty, she felt starved and held her stomach in pain trying her damnedest to hide it from Matt.

He was the first friend that she had made since coming here and didn't need to give him a reason to come after her with torches and pitchforks.

The Grill, as Matt had called it, wasn't like any bar that she had been to before. It was surrounded with teenagers and an open bar wasn't very normal.

"A bar in the middle of a restaurant?" Levy asked.

"Mystic Falls isn't your average place," Matt chuckled opening the door for her.

She could tell. Levy shrugged off her jacket and held her duffle bag. A hum of conversation went around when Levy walked in with Matt. She focused on a group of three girls huddled together heads close talking. She listened to their conversation when she heard the blonde say Matt's name.

"I mean who dresses like that? It's not even her color," the blonde said snippy. She could already tell that they weren't going to get along.

The other two girls looked over catching Levy's glare that soon softened into a small smile. No need to make enemies.

"Maybe she's new here, Care. I mean we don't even know anything about her," the girl sitting across from the blonde defended. Now we are definitely going to get along. Levy felt a smirk pull at her lips from hearing them converse so openly.

The two continued to argue as the third girl with fair olive toned skin looked over to the bar. Her eyes were longing and Levy couldn't figure out what the hell she was looking at until she spotted him herself.

A lone man who was sitting at the bar drinking his problems away. A noticeable age difference between the two made her grin devilishly. She's been in this town all of five minutes and she already knows the juiciest gossip. Still considering herself young at heart, she grabbed Matt's arm lightly making the blonde barely voice her opinion of them at a normal volume before her friend shot her a look.

"So are we going to grab a table or what?" she whispered in his ear. She could almost feel the shivers that she sent down his spine, but all in good fun. Matt nodded grinning at her as he went straight for the trio's table.

The girl who was looking at the man in the bar stool, stood up making both of her friends look at her and pay less attention to the two approaching their table. "I'm going to go talk to him," she said briskly walking away before either friend could object.

"Matt this table looks taken," Levy coughed awkwardly trying to get their attention. The blonde looks up to her then to Levy's hand on his arm. Her glare is unmistakable even though it was too quick for Matt to catch. The other one, however, looked to Levy and smiled warmly.

"Oh," Matt said quietly," Well we can go sit somewhere else if you want." She smiled at his offer feeling a little guilty. He was such a nice guy and Levy felt horrible that she was putting him in an awkward situation with his friends... if that's what they were. "No, please. Sit," the blonde offered, her eyes staying on her.

Matt went to another table to grab Levy a chair and the blonde smiled at her for the first time since she stepped through the door.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," she introduced herself holding her hand out.

Levy took it shaking her hand feeling her arm tense, but she let go easily. She had a power behind her that wasn't fitting for a girl her size. Levy's nose twitched as she smirked unfazed by her. "Levy," she introduced confidently.

"I'm Bonnie," the blonde's friend spoke up from the other side of Levy still smiling. Levy turned and returned her smile. Matt came up behind her and pushed her into her chair.

She grinned a 'thank you' to him causing the blonde to look at her with more distaste from before. Levy smiled at her, already feeling that she was making an enemy as she dropped her duffle bag to the ground by her chair.

"Is the food good here? Cause I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I seriously appreciate that one review and the people who followed this story. It's a little rough around the edges and I promise that it gets better. The only thing to help a crummy story is more reviews so I would love it if you viewers helped out. Thanks a bunch for reading. Hope you enjoy.**_

**(Disclaimer~ I don't own _The Vampire Diaries_, but I do own Levy, my own character)**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Halfway through her fries Caroline was still glaring at her, and even Bonnie was staring now. Matt was still in shock at watching just how much food she had inhaled.

Levy knew that the fries wouldn't satisfy her hunger, but she did know that they could at least curb her appetite until she got what she considered real food.

Levy lifted her gaze from her food wiping her mouth on a napkin and looked to the group of strangers gawking at her. "Sorry, It's been awhile since I had anything decent to eat," she apologized.

It technically wasn't a lie. "Are you a champion competitive eater or something?" Matt whistled leaning back in his chair. Levy lowered her head feeling the blush rise to her cheeks. "Not exactly."

"Well a girl as tiny as you sure can put it away," Caroline hissed. Bonnie glared at her friend's snarky remark. Levy looked completely indifferent to her.

She heard someone harshly whispering though, "I am not your responsibility." It was their friend who left earlier. Levy looked up to the bar and that girl was still talking with the man. His blue eyes set ablaze in anger.

His eyes weren't like Matt's blue eyes. Something about them was almost sinful. Caroline noticed Levy looking at her two bickering friends at the bar. "That's Elena Gilbert," she said simply answering a question that Levy didn't voice.

Matt and Bonnie looked over to the bar as well. "And the dick she's talking to is Damon," Matt said spitefully, "And that's not even the Salvatore she dumped me for." Her head snapped up to him. She felt a twinge of guilt for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry, Matt." He waved her off smiling. "It's okay, we're still pretty close," he replied. Caroline cleared her throat, and Levy could feel the question coming on that she wanted to get off of her chest.

"So Levy, how long did you plan on staying here? Are you visiting? Are you going to start going to school with us? Where are you staying? Where are you from?" she went off one by one.

"Caroline!" Bonne yelled, "At least give her a chance to breathe." Levy grinned at Caroline driving her more insane.

"Well I plan on staying for a good amount of time, or at least until I went through my senior year, but I don't have anywhere to stay. Mystic Falls is sort of my home away from home since my parents are dead. Honestly I was thinking that this should just be a rest stop since I am technically on the run," she grinned looking forward to their faces.

"If you need a place to stay..." Matt began, but Caroline cut him off, "What are you on the run from?"

Levy smiled knowing her lie by heart.

"Ex-Boyfriend. I did something to piss him off a while back and he just never got over it," Levy frowned at the memory, "Sorry, you just don't get it when someone that you love wants to kill you for something you had no control over."

Levy looked over to Caroline and realized that she had hit a nerve. A part of her wanted to apologize for making her feel bad, but another part said that Caroline had been nothing but a grade-A prick to her all night.

Matt draped an arm over the back of Levy's seat rubbing her shoulders with his thumb. She felt comfort with him and even Caroline looked up saddened, she spoke up, "If you need somewhere to sleep tonight. You are more than welcome at my house, Levy."

She smiled nodding at Caroline. At least she wouldn't have to worry about where she was going to sleep tonight. With Caroline's smile she looked up to see Elena walking back to them her face scrunched up in anger.

Levy smiled at her infuriation with this one man. Elena looked at her, finally noticing her. "Levy, this is Elena Gilbert."

Elena's face softened and she pulled out a fake smile just for Levy's benefit. Hiding her anger was only going to make things worse for her. Levy smiled as enthusiastically as possible. "It's nice to meet you," she said softly, tired.

"Likewise," Levy replied. In the corner of her eye she saw the man that Elena had been talking to earlier stalk off with some bimbo he just met. Levy frowned mentally thinking, Well that wasn't very nice. Elena sat down with her friends, and something about her face was just so familiar.

Then Levy remembered that she had forgotten to breathe for the past five minutes and took a deep breath in. That was when she smelled it making her jaw ache. The tantalizing scent of something so forbidden.

She coughed in her sleeve to hide her face from her new friends as she tried to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. Her stomach clenched in pain again and she could feel her teeth trying to jut out from under her lip.

"Oh, I forgot something in your car Matt," Levy said struggling against the words, "Mind if I go and get it." Before Matt even said yes she stood up, making her chair fly backwards. She looked over and pretended to cough in her sleeve again as she turned to walk out the door. Bonnie stood up too.

"I'll go with you." Bonnie caught her by the sleeve of her leather jacket and then with her other hand touched Levy's bare hand. The skin-to-skin contact sent a jolt up Bonnie's arm and she froze staring blankly at Levy, but she didn't have time for this.

Ripping her arm away from Bonnie's death grip, she called over her shoulder, "It's fine, I can go by myself. "

Levy pushed through the doors to try to find where the scent was coming from. She growled in frustration when the wind blew her way and she followed it obediently. She found herself in an alley behind the Grill walking slowly down the stairway towards the smell.

She heard whimpering and it set her off. Her nails dug into the skin on her arm causing blood to run down to her other hand. She walked slowly in the darkness and saw a figure pressing a girl against the bordering wall.

The girl was the bimbo, and she made eye contact with Levy as she whimpered, "Please, help me."

Levy felt her legs come to a stop. The young man lifted his head up from the girl's neck and looked over to Levy, his lips covered with blood and the veins protruding under his eyes.

He smirked at her wiping his mouth on his sleeve as his blue eyes looked her over. Two is better than one, he thought.

"Hmm, you're an interesting development," he purred as he dropped the girl on the ground taking a step towards Levy.

Her eyes were wild when she pried her eyes from the girl on the ground, crawling away. She barely noticed the man come up behind her. He brushed the hair away from her neck, but Levy didn't notice.

She took a step forward pushing the man behind her away as she walked to the girl on the ground. She inhaled her alluring scent as the girl stood up and ran into Levy's arms.

She felt the young man's eyes on her, watching her every move. The girl was whimpering in her arms and Levy took a deep breath in. The wound on her neck was relatively fresh and before Levy could stop herself she dug her teeth into it drawing out blood.

The girl's scream was unmistakable. It was dripping with fear and pain, which made Levy bite down harder. She enjoyed the terror in her voice as she begged for her life. She enjoyed the small spasm before her victim lost consciousness from blood loss.

Levy enjoyed being a vampire.

* * *

**By the way I forgot BIG BIG THANK YOU to:**

**ChelseaBaby91, littleblondey, wileby**

**All of which followed this story. I am truly grateful to you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey again. I am super thrilled about the people who keep following this story. Thanks so much. Well, I've gotten up to Chapter Seven done and this thing is sort of still it's own animal, so I really want to hear what you, as readers, want to read. Review or PM me... or not. Either way I'd love to hear feedback. **_**_-k._**

**(Disclaimer~ I do not own TVD, but I do own my own character, Alevia)**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Levy found herself ripped away from the girl in her hands. She was flying mid-air before her head connected with the opposite wall bordering the alley.

Levy reached her hand up to a wet spot forming on her head and saw the blood on her hands. Confused her eyes snapped up to see her blind attacker. Of course it was the other vampire.

She slowly stood up and brushed herself off. She rolled her shoulders keeping a glare on her attacker as he compelled the girl in front of him.

When the deep gash in her head stitched itself up she narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. His muscles tensed before he jumped at her and Levy let herself be pinned to the wall.

This should be entertaining, she thought as the blue eyed man caught her by her throat. A sardonic laugh escaped her lips as she hit his hand away as if she was swatting a fly.

"Is this how you usually pick up girls?" Levy asked freeing herself from his grasp. He scowled at her grabbing her by the throat again and pinning her to the ground. Levy could feel the airway being blocked painfully under his hand.

She kneed him in his stomach kicking him off of her. She felt a smile pull at her lips when he flew over her head and into one of the bordering walls. She rolled backwards and got to her feet in one fluid motion then smirked at the place in the wall where she kicked him. When she saw the hole empty she frowned, he was much better fed than she was.

Then an arm gripped her shoulders from behind and his other hand held a stake. She grabbed the piece of wood with one hand trying to push his away. With her other hand she dug her nails deep into the skin of his forearm. "Why are you in Mystic Falls?" a rough voice hissed in her ear.

"I don't have to answer to you," she said turning his hand over, painfully breaking it. She grabbed the stake and pushed away from him. Both vampires eyeing each other down from opposite sides of the wall. She bit her lip trying to hide her smile as she waved the stake at him. His answer was a not so subtle glare.

"Think you might need this."

"Are you one of his vampires? One of Klaus' minions?" He asked glaring. Levy's eyes widened at the name. _Klaus?_ Levy was so shocked that she dropped the stake in her hands and stared at him. _He was here?_ The vampire rushed to her and lifted up the stake to end her when a deafening pain erupted in both of their skulls.

His face crippled in pain as he dropped to his knees gripping his head. Levy did the same only she looked to the stairs to see Bonnie casting her hand to the both of them.

Levy took a quick intake of breath and hissed it out through her teeth. Pure hatred was in Bonnie's eyes and Levy took some comfort in the fact that the other vampire was suffering just as much.

"Bonnie, stop!" Matt's voice rang out. And just like that the pain disappeared. Matt ran down the stairs and stopped ten feet away from her when Caroline's voice called out to him, "Matt, don't." Levy looked up to see Caroline and Elena walk down the stairs after Bonnie.

Levy stood up forgetting entirely about the blood on her mouth. Since her secret was revealed, there would be no point in hiding anymore. She sneered at Bonnie who held out her hand in defense.

Of course she was a witch. It's the only way that she could have known that Levy was a vampire.

"Damon?" the shocked voice of Elena squeaked out when she noticed the other figure.

"Elena," he acknowledged standing up, "Blondie." He gestured to Caroline. "Judgey," Damon said narrowing his eyes at Bonnie. Matt took a step to Levy not yet realizing that she was a vampire.

Caroline blurred in front of him blocking his path to Levy. Oh, this was too sweet to even deal with. Caroline, the blonde peppy one, was a vampire too.

"Damon, what's going on?" Elena asked him her brown eyes questioning on him. His blue eyes lit up at her question. His smirk was too hard to miss as his eyes fell on Levy. She wiped the blood on her face away then casually sucked it off of her hands.

"Why don't you ask your lovely little fugitive."

Levy grinned at them all feeling their eyes on her. She leaned back on the wall behind her analyzing all of them. She stuck her hands in her pocket thinking to herself. Two out of the five were vampires, young vampires, two were human and one was a witch. "Well this is going to be an interesting night," she piped up sarcastically.

* * *

Damon's smug smile was irritating Levy because she was trying to ignore it. To ignore him. Damon opened the door to the boarding house letting the five of them in. He walked into another room of pour himself a drink. Levy waited outside eyeing the doorway cautiously. Could she go in or did one of the humans live here?

"You might as well come in. The owner of the house died a long time ago," Damon said walking into the main room wiggling his eyebrows at Elena. It must have been some inside joke. Levy stepped over the threshold and into the house gripping her duffle bag for support. These people could very well kill her if they wanted to knowing her secret.

Why was she even here? It took her almost an hour to convince these people that she was definitely not siding with Klaus, as he decided to call himself in this era. After an act of good faith from Elena, she had convinced Damon to not kill her. They wanted information and then they could kill her. Sadly information that she didn't have.

"Is there a reason why I'm here?" Levy asked aloud.

Caroline sneered at her from the couch. She was back to hating her again, Levy thought. Levy was prepared to run away, after all it was what she was best at, but she heard Damon come up behind her and she turned to face him.

"I don't like you, but see her?" he asked, "She's the only reason why you aren't all veiny and gross by now." He took one large swing of the liquid and then placed his glass on the table beside the both of them.

Levy narrowed her eyes at him, even though she was looking up because he was a whole forehead taller than her, she still managed to look intimidating.

"I'm not afraid of you," she sneered. Standing her ground she dropped her duffle bag to her feet and took a step towards him making him back up. The other people in the room watched their little dispute with interest seeing that no one aside from Elena challenged Damon.

"Well that's unfortunate."

Damon grabbed a wooden chair and slammed it on the ground causing the broken ends of the wood to splinter. Then he forced it against her, but Levy simply pushed him down plucking the stake from his hands as she straddled him.

She forced the stake down, but stopped when pain blossomed in her head. She rolled off of him and looked for the witch who was glowering at the two with a concentrated gaze.

"Damn it! Stop doing that," Levy snarled at Bonnie who let her hand fall, freeing the vampire from the pain. Levy took in a deep breath and tossed the wood towards the fireplace and away from Damon. "Why are you here?" Caroline was the first to speak up.

Why must she be so stupid? "I already told you, I'm running," Levy growled annoyed.

"What are you running from?" Elena asked her tone slightly condescending. Her eyebrows were quirked up, as if she hadn't heard the explanation from Caroline already.

Levy's eyes drifted to Matt who was keeping his eyes from her. When their eyes did meet he gave a look of disgust and then looked to Elena, "Ex-boyfriend problems right Levy?"

"Well, I wasn't lying," she defended.

"That's a little hard to believe," Caroline scoffed from where she was sitting.

"Bite me," Levy growled low.

Caroline shot daggers at her while Damon snickered behind her. Levy looked up and saw Damon then she glared at him too. "She'll do it you know. Blondie's bite is much worse than her bark," Damon chuckled slightly at his own joke.

Levy clenched and unclenched her fist at her side. The truth would have to come out sometime. If they all said that Klaus was here she needed to leave, and that wasn't happening with Damon blocking her only exit. "Are you with Klaus?" Bonnie asked the betrayal slowly dripping in her voice.

Aw, she hurt the witch's feelings. Sighing, Levy looked to each person in the room and as unwilling as Matt was to it, her eyes lingered on him. "Do you really want to know why I'm in your precious Mystic Falls?" she asked. Matt's jaw was set as he nodded.

"Listen to me. I. Am. Running. If I ever sided with that hybrid bastard, I think I'd stake myself. Klaus is always one-"

"Klaus is always one step ahead of us. Spare me the drama of how eternally damned we all are," Damon said bored.

"Damned?" Levy laughed harshly, "You're all dead. Whatever you did to piss him off must have been way worse than anything I've ever done." Levy looked over to see the wheels turning in Bonnie, Caroline and Matt's heads.

"I knew Klaus before any of you were even born. Who do you think I've been running from for almost two centuries?"

* * *

**BIG BIG THANK YOU to those who favorited...**

_**Beccylein, CourtneyPaige, Emogirl46, LuluMaxele, NikCaroline, and alexza**_

**... to those who followed...**

_**Blondechick19, ChelseaBaby91, Emogirl46, NikCaroline, littleblondey, .jensen, and wileby**_

**... and finally to those who reviewed...**

**Blondechick19: Thank you, I love your feedback. And believe me there is more to come so please stay tuned.**

**wileby: Ope, yea. I kind of wanted her ring to give it away in the first chapter. Haha oh well, thanks though. **

**ThePhantomismyLove: Will do(smileyface). Just hope that you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi all! Okay so I am kind of stoking on the Vampire Diaries coming back next week. Call me strange, I know. Any way thanks for reading and reviewing and I'm going to get out of your way in a second, but I was hoping that you could check out this new Fanfic that I was going to start posting chapters for in like approx. two weeks. If you have any ideas for this or any other story, I would love nothing more than to hear them; via review and/or PM. Alright then thanks a bunch for the support and such. -k**_

**__****(Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, but Alevia is my character.)**

**_BTW: this chapter has the first of many Levy flashbacks. Enjoy. _**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

****Elena's face was the easiest to comprehend. Young girl like that who was barely past her junior year and was forced to live life like this, her fear was the most understandable.

"What?" Damon's irking voice broke the sudden silence.

"Yes Damon," she sneered at the name, "Klaus was following me across the country before he got... sidetracked."

Instinctively everyone's eyes went to Elena. Levy followed all of their gazes. What made this girl so special? Elena was the one to speak up shifting uncomfortably, "Why was he following you?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," Levy directed at Elena, "He was trying to kill me. To make me pay for releasing some BS information about this rock. Apparently leading him straight to his worst nightmare."

Her spine tingled in fear when she thought of their fight before she started to run.

"You fancy another man, don't you?" Niklaus asked her. Alevia merely shied away from his anger. It wasn't true, it couldn't have been, but instead of submitting to his anger she challenged it as she often did.

"And if I did. What do you propose we do Niklaus? Would we kill him as well?" she asked. She knew that Rebekah was still somewhere about the house and probably heard their fighting. Still Alevia didn't care, she was already vexed enough with Nik.

"I saw him, Alevia! His attempting to court you, especially when I was present! It demands punishment," he yelled turning around and flipping a table over then he hissed over his shoulder, "And don't think that I haven't noticed how you look at my brother."

"Then perhaps I should leave, if I infuriate you as much Niklaus," Alevia said hurt that he would even come to these conclusions. Yet her voice held some anger to hide it, because Niklaus would only revel in the fact that something affected her as much as he did. His form went rigid as he turned around slowly. The look of murder was in his eyes.

He charged her at a vampire speed and gripped her neck shoving them both against the wall. Their faces were inches apart. If a vampire's heart could beat her's would have been in her throat. The hem of her dress was caught on the door, and it had ripped at her side, revealing the length of her corset.

"I will hunt you down and kill you if you leave."

Alevia shook her head, her anger dying down. His voice softened as he said his next words. "You are mine," he growled softly, "Only mine." She bit her lip in anticipation and instead of shying away from his touch, she welcomed it. Alevia even gripped his clothing to pull them closer.

His smile was hard to miss as he lowered his head to meet his lips to hers.

"So let me get this straight," Elena began waking Levy up from her daydream, "You knew Klaus? And he wants to kill you... for leading him to his worst nightmare?"

"Oh there were other reasons too, but I won't share the more intimate details of our time together," Levy said grinning mischievously, "That and he was very concerned about breaking this curse. So concerned, that he trusted anyone with the slightest amount of information to steer him in the right direction. So naturally, I sent him in the wrong one."

Levy felt herself smile knowing that she had done the world a solid and kept it one psycho-less. All of the people before her gave them guilty looks and she snapped harshly, "What? Two millennia and is he still trying to break the damn thing?"

"Well..." Caroline shifted uncomfortably. For once Levy was worried. She wasn't exactly sure as to why he wanted it broken so badly, but she knew that it would have dire consequences.

"Let's just speak in hypothetical terms here," Damon offered, "If Klaus broke the curse to become a hybrid and then went about to spawn the little abominations, then how much of a guarantee would we have of never seeing him again?"

Levy laughed it off seeing that he couldn't have possibly broken the curse. "He hasn't broken the curse. I mean he needed some rock, but there were other ingredients to this hybrid cookie," her eyes shifted to Elena, "He needed the doppelganger, and considering how alike you are to Tatia, and how not dead you are, he probably didn't get that part of the spell fulfilled."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Damon groaned. Levy snarled angry at their stupidity.

"Then I know for a bloody fact that his freaking hybrids aren't working because you should be dead!" She shouted at Elena making her cower beside Bonnie who glared harshly at her.

"Spare me the witchy voodoo, Judgey," Levy growled irritated again.

Surprisingly in all of Levy's anger, Damon noticed that she called Bonnie the same thing that he did. It still doesn't change the fact that she was going to kill him and be a potential threat to Elena. Levy evened her glare at Damon. He was the oldest vampire present in this rinky dink town they all called home.

At some point in his years he must have heard about Klaus. When they all gave her blank looks she grabbed her duffle bag, "That's it. I've been in this town for all of six seconds and that hybrid bastard already infiltrated each and every safe zone I know. I'm gone."

Levy turned to walk out of the door when Elena's small voice spoke up, "Wait, please." This made Levy turn around slowly. Now what, she thought worn out from the severe anger she had just lashed out. "You know Klaus right?"

"Obviously," Levy rolled her eyes.

Behind her she heard Damon take a step blocking the door. She looked over her shoulder at him. His muscular arms were crossed against his chest and his eyes were challenging. She took a step towards him and he smirked at her shaking his head.

He nodded to Elena and Levy could feel her eyes darken at the challenge. Damon winked at her, shocking her so much that she turned back human. She looked closely at his face to try and read what he was plotting when Elena's voice snapped her out of the trance of those damn blue eyes.

"Well... I think that you should stay. You could lead us to this true nightmare."

"Even if I knew where his 'true nightmare' was hiding, what makes you think that  
I would even consider telling you, sweetheart?" Levy asked, her tone slightly condescending just how she liked it. Elena scowled at her thinking up a storm of reasons. Levy turned smirking knowing that she had none.

She was surprised to hear Matt's voice ring out in the silence, "Because if Klaus was dead then you wouldn't have to run anymore."

This actually shocked her. No more running, and no more sleazy motels waiting out for Klaus to leave the city because he had gotten too close. Levy could settle down somewhere and start fresh. She felt a smile stretch across her face as she blinded Matt with it's brilliance.

Levy saw Damon standing with his muscular arms crossed on his chest again. His blue eyes met her brown ones flashing hope. A smirk played on his lips as he bit on his thumbnail a plan already formulating in his mind. Levy knew that look, it was one that she often had herself. She grinned at him finally feeling somewhat welcomed here.

"What can I do to help?"

Damon looked at her. "Perfect," he said slowly. His eyes trailed up her long legs. Then her hips, then her chest and finally her mouth. It was curved into a smirk that made her nose twitch to the side.

"Great," he continued, "Now we have a potential weapon. We can kill Klaus."

Levy looked over to Elena, who had suddenly stood up. "I need to go home and check on Jeremy," she announced. When in reality Levy saw the dark circles under her eyes that most of her friends probably didn't take notice of. "Bonnie?"

With that the witch followed her out the door and sent a death glare to Levy. "Oh my God, bye Bonnie," Levy called out probably pissing her off. Her fake enthusiastic voice was enough to blow up her own head. She turned to see Caroline looking less than amused at her.

Finally she directed her attention to Damon who was standing very close to her. He was almost standing over her, and it made her squirm with his proximity. He pulled her to the side of the hallway, after letting out a breath she spoke softly, "You think that I am going to hurt your precious doppelganger."

It wasn't a question, but Damon still nodded in response. She looked up into his blue eyes making an easily avoided mistake. He caught her in a trance and it scared her. "Well, I'm not. If Niklaus wants her dead then I'll keep her alive, and he hates it when he doesn't get what he wants."

"And you would know this, how?" he whispered low.

"He's been chasing what he wants for a very long time. The fact that he has yet to get it is very frustrating for him," he still didn't seem convinced, "I promise that your Elena will be kept safe. No harm will come to her at my hand, or anyone else's as long as I'm there. You have my word."

"That's a lot coming from a complete stranger."

"But I'm a complete stranger that's going to help you kill Klaus."

"And what do you want in return?"

"To live."

* * *

**Oooooo...**

**Sorry I forgot to mention, new updates are every Sunday from now on. Thought I needed some order in this madness. Thanks again you all make my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey all, Okay so I know I said Sunday, but better late than never right? Um, did anyone catch this past week's episode? If you didn't well spoiler alert cause my baby Kol came back and I melted a little. And I know a lot of people hate me for it, but I ship Delena so hard and I thought that it their whole phone call thing was kind of sweet. BUT this is not supposed to be a Delena story... yet... or maybe not. (evil grin) Any way back on topic, I've been working on this other story and It's in first person POV, so I thought that maybe you guys might want to check it out. It should be up by this coming Thursday if I feel comfortable enough with it. It's called 'Memories', cliché title, i know. Wow, this got super long, so let me just say how awesome it is that more and more people are adding this story to Favorites and Follow. To those who review, just know that I love you. Feel free to review this chapter good or bad, I need me some feedback please. -k.  
_**

**__(Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, _The Vampire Diaries_ does not belong to me, but Alevia does. I cannot control what she does to those sexy Originals... Oh wait, I can. Hehehe.) **

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

She was given the offer to stay at Matt's house, and despite how bad of an idea Caroline thought that it was, he had agreed. "I drink vervain Care, it's not like she's going to bite me," was his only argument.

"There are other things that she could do to you!" Caroline snapped.

"Trust me blondie, I don't think it's any of your business what Matt and I do in the confines of his home," Levy winked at Matt making him roll his eyes.

"It makes the most sense. She already agreed to helping us with Klaus," Matt defended. Caroline looked into the faces of her friends who were just willing to let Matt go.

They didn't know this girl and they were unsure of her intentions. To Caroline, Levy was just as unpredictable as Damon, and yet they trusted him because he proved himself more than once.

"Hey, uh, I can just crash somewhere else. This town is pretty small, and I'm sure I'll find one of you by tomorrow," Levy said picking up her duffle bag and walking out of the living room area.

She nodded to each of the people standing there and then made eye contact with Damon. Twice he's tried to kill her tonight, but they came to an understanding.

She flashed him a brilliant smile and then walked out of the Salvatore house. Levy didn't expect these new people to be jumping at the idea of having one rogue vampire living in their house, but just the fact that they all hated her so easily made her feel... unwanted.

Something that she hadn't felt in an awfully long time.

"_Alevia?" a soft voice called out behind her. She wanted to look to the doorway, but the fact that it could have been Niklaus kept her face hidden. The tears were very visible and if he saw any weakness from her then he would exploit it any chance that he had. Niklaus was not kind, but him yelling at her for how his brother treated her wasn't her fault._

_She turned around to the soft voice wiping the tears from her eyes. She was a vampire for Christ's sake, if she could end a life in two seconds without remorse then why couldn't she get over some petty words. _

_She looked up to the owner of the voice to see none other than the promiscuous Kol. It was really all his fault._

"_What the hell do you want?" she snarled angry that he would have sought out her misery. Kol looked taken back as his eyes searched hers. What did he want? Why did he follow her up to her room after hearing his brother fight about him? His usual response would be to irritate Nik, but that wasn't the case here. Not with his Alevia. _

"_You look like you've been crying," he said gently not wanting to upset her more._

"_Crying is for the weak, Kol," she snapped, "Do you think of me weak?"_

"_Not at all," he amended, "Just fragile." His grin was spread across his face making Levy want to punch him. Did he enjoy her discomfort, she thought. Alevia clenched her fist and charged at him. Instead of ending up with him on the wall it was her back there with his hand on her throat. _

"_Don't be nasty, love."_

_"Go to hell," she spat angrily. She sure was as hot tempered as Niklaus but it didn't make them anything alike. Kol however acted like her hostility was second nature. He looked her over seeing that she wasn't going to change her mood. _

_"Have it your way darling," Kol said casually strolling out of the room._

_He was going to leave her like this, a blubbering, angry mess. It made her blood boil. Then she realized in defeat that he would be the only one to talk to her when she had these tantrums. Not even Niklaus was afforded that luxury from his siblings when they fought._

_"Wait, Kol..."_

"Levy," Matt's voice rang out. She turned to see him in his truck. Smiling at him she waited. "Does your girlfriend approve of you stalking me?" She asked.

"I'm not stalking, only helping out a friend in need," he said the car rolling to a stop by her. Levy's shoulders stiffened as the wind blew on her hair making her feel vulnerable. What the hell was she going to do?

"I didn't think we were friends," she said softly.

Truthfully speaking, Levy thought that Matt hated her. It had stung a bit, but in all honesty he was better off without her. Now here he was offering her a ride to sleep at his house.

There were too many things that could go sour in that situation, sour for him. And yet Levy found herself nodding and getting into the car. While she sat in the passenger seat playing with her ring again.

Matt's house was quaint and quiet. "My mom's in and out, and my sister, Vicki..." His voice trailed off as he entered the kitchen. As if Levy needed an explanation for flighty parents.

When she was alive, she had two of the most flight-bound parents in her community. She never had much friends either which made her loneliness unbearable at times. So when a new family moves into town you try to make friends.

And thus, she met the Mikaelson family. Matt reappeared from the kitchen holding in his hands a cup of hot chocolate. He noticed that she stood in the exact same position that he left her in. He set the cup on the table as Levy watched in amusement as he took the duffle bag from her and set it on the couch.

The kindness that he showed her, despite what she was triggered painful, but precious memories. She sat on a barstool at the table in the middle of his kitchen as Matt fixed up something in the other room. She curiously looked at the refrigerator decorated in pictures.

One stood out to her. It was of Matt in a football uniform holding Elena, who was sporting a more convincing smile than she had given Levy tonight.

That's right they had a go at each other before the mysterious Salvatore came into the picture. She smiled to herself, she had yet to see this other vampire.

Matt popped up behind her, actually getting the jump on her. She nearly killed him for it. "So you and Blondie aren't really a thing are you?" Levy asked bluntly. Matt stopped for a second really thinking about his answer.

"Well we were, but then I found out that she was a vampire, but I have one in my house so what the hell."

"That's weird," Levy said quietly.

"What is?"

"That someone so calm would date a control freak," she wondered when he would draw the line for her.

"Then again you must be crazy to invite a vampire into your house." Levy grinned wickedly at him when she realized all of the things that she could do to Matt, but she honestly like the kid.

Levy stood up and walked over to where he was leaning against the wall. He tried not to shy away from her but failed terribly when he pressed himself into the wall at her proximity.

She grinned at him, "I think it's smarter if you're scared of me, but for the record I won't hurt you. I give you my word."

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Levy added, "I think I'll be off to bed now. See you tomorrow." Matt watched her strut down the hall like nothing was wrong. In essence everything going through her head was wrong then shyly she poked her head back into the kitchen to ask where her room was.

Finally settled in she shrugged out of her leather jacket, then stepped out of her pants and finally pulled off her shirt to exchange it for one that she snagged from Nik a very long time ago. Then she jumped into the covers exhausted and hoped that tonight she would get a much deserved rest.

Her hope was short lived.

It started off like any other nightmare, in a room. But this room was too familiar and this nightmare was turning into a memory.

_"Mum?" She called out weakly seeing that her house was empty. "Papa?" All nothing. She looked over to a delicately written note in her mother's elegant handwriting. _

_**Alevia,**_

_**Your sickness has spread to an uncontrollable level. Your father and I have gone to make the necessary preparations. **_

_She knew what was to become of her had she ever dishonored her family with her ailments. They would let her die without ever mentioning it to a soul. They would rather have no child than raise an imperfect one._

_Alevia's condition was rare in the sense that she had an irregular beating to her heart and that somehow was ripping an already forming hole in the tissue there, making it wider. Eventually she would die and her parents would turn a blind eye to her like they always have._

_That was when a knock on her door made her feel somewhat happier. Her parents wouldn't come back around until she was surely dead, but maybe they were the friends that she had made a few months ago. Correct as she was when the trio showed up on her doorstep. _

_Saddened she looked to them, "Where is the noble Elijah?"_

_"Off being noble I suppose," her friend Rebekah had said. She smiled at her. Another friend, Niklaus wrapped his arms around her midsection making her realize that she was still dressed in her nightgown. Blushing she untangled herself from his arms and made a quick run upstairs to change. _

_Once in her respectable house dress she descended the stairs to see the three huddled around the note she had carelessly forgotten to put away. Nik's blue eyes flashed in anger at her. The look on Bekah's face was more than enough to stop her own heart, but Kol was another story. His features mixed with hurt and pain then there was just nothing at all. _

_"Alevia, what is the meaning of this?" He asked finally settling on one emotion. Anger. He ran over to her at an amazing speed that she had only seen with deer in the forest. Kol's face was so close to hers that they were nearly touching foreheads. His brown eyes were narrowed in irritation._

_"I'm dying," she finally admitted aloud. _

_It made her feel light headed accepting the nearing end to her life. Kol grabbed her viciously by her shoulders. She looked over to Niklaus, who wasn't Niklaus anymore. Beneath his eyes were protruding, black veins and his teeth grew into two sharp fangs. Then he charged at her._

* * *

_**Again for those who kind of skipped over my really long thing earlier, I just wanted to thank everyone who added this story. You guys make me happy...**_

_**-k.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi guys and gals, okay that was kind of lame... Any who, this week has been phenomenal for me and I hope that it was the same for you faithful readers. And this week's episode, one word... AMAZING! and a three letter word was why. (K-o-l) So other than my baby being the very attractive bad guy, Stebekah was hot. Now back to this story. Here we see a sweeter side to Levy and Matt's FRIENDship and a certain doppelganger bitch is due for an appearance. So enjoy. _**

**_-k._**

**__****(Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but I do own Levy. The things I would do if I had my own Original brother... (*winky face)**

* * *

**Chapter Six****:**

Levy didn't realize that she was screaming much less that she was still dreaming. It was too real for her. Her dream mixed with memories and then some. Her eyes snapped open when she realized that she was being held.

Someone was calling her name softly. Not 'Alevia' but 'Levy'. She felt the lips at her ear, but she was still screaming. After calming down and looking around the room she remembered she was in Matt's house. Her breathing slowed and she looked up to who was holding her.

"Shh..." Matt's familiar voice hushed hers. She hadn't realized that she was muttering incoherently. His blue eyes shone in the darkness down at her. Concern blossomed in his eyes and his feelings were completely foreign to her. Why did he care? Maybe it was to stop her screaming. It would have made sense.

"Matt?" Levy asked softly. He held her tighter. "Hey," he greeted shyly, "You're okay. It's all gonna be okay." She nodded too tired to come up with some witty remark. Then the arms around her waist were gone making her sit up.

Matt was slowly making his way to the door. She noticed that he was wearing a wife beater and it showed his impressive biceps. "Matt Donovan," she said sternly, "are you really going to tell me that you are walking out on a lady in distress?"

He blushed slightly and it made her smile at him. She loved making him blush. She pushed out the blanket to reveal a small spot on the bed. Then she ordered him there.

Obediently, he climbed in the bed and wrapped his arms around the vampire. "I didn't think that would work," Levy whispered honestly.

"I guess I have to do this if I'm going to be getting any sleep tonight," he sighed. She nodded in his arms feeling like a small child. For once, Levy actually felt safe. Matt reminded her of a friend that she had a long time ago. Matt reminded her of Elijah...

The morning sun trickled in little rays into her room. The spot beside her was empty, but it looked like it had been slept in. So that wasn't a dream. She had begged the mortal to stay with her. How pathetic.

The smell pancakes wafted through the air and brought Levy out of her room. She heard the idle chatter of people in the other room. When she walked in the only one to. Give her a smile was Matt. She noticed Elena and Caroline sitting as Matt flipped pancakes. "Morning," he greeted.

Levy frowned when Caroline hissed, "She slept here? You invited her in?" Elena glared at her friend's bluntness. "Well good morning to you too, Blondie."

"Elena," she greeted and was returned with a warm smile. "Now are we going to continue our game of 'Lets state the obvious'?"

Levy was shot a sour look from Blondie making her feel superior. Levy casually strolled into the kitchen and sat herself down on a bar stool noticing, sadly that Matt had changed out of his wife beater and into a maroon shirt for work. Smiling to herself like a fool she plated one of his pancakes and dug in with questioning glances from both girls.

"Aren't you two the best of friends?" Caroline snarked.

"We should be. After all, we did sleep together last night," Levy said with her mouth full of pancake. This earned her a small growl rising in Caroline's throat and a shocked look from Elena. Levy's grin spread when she heard Matt's mischievous sniggering.

"Nothing happened," he exclaimed.

"Keep telling yourself that, lover," she smiled pointing her fork at him. Blushing more, he ran off to work making some excuse that he would be late. Then Levy turned her attention to the two girls staring at the interaction between the two fake lovers.

"Now, I do believe that you haven't told me everything," she said slowly trying got read their expressions and when Elena sighed she grabbed her jacket and nodded to the door, waiting. Levy smiled and went to get ready. As soon as she returned she walked in on a conversation about some man named Stefan.

"It's more than obvious that he doesn't want to come home Care. Damon took me to Chicago to prove it," Elena said grimly, "What about your dad? How is he holding up since, you know, Damon bit him."

"He didn't talk to me. I dropped him off at his hotel room and then I left. Then this morning I come to find her. You aren't worried about Matt?" Blondie snapped. Levy revealed herself to show that she was listening, but they were still talking.

"It's not like she can drink his blood," Elena defended.

"She's the devil incarnate, worse she's like Damon incarnate," Caroline said sharply.

"We can handle her like how we handle him."

"How is it we handle him? There isn't exactly a Stefan counterpart to her," Caroline snapped and looked sorry as soon as the words passed her lips. Finally the two looked over to see Levy shrinking smaller and smaller into the wall. She didn't want to interrupt their conversation because it had gone from entertaining into something personal.

"I'm ready," Levy said softly angry. She grabbed at her leather jacket and strut out the door slamming it behind her.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Matt. He isn't involved with Niklaus nor will he be. He's only human and the fact that you've all dragged him into something as horrible as this is just sick," she growled at the two girls when they exited the house shamefully.

"I think it's time that you tell me who Stefan is. And everything that happened concerning Nik if you want my help."

And so they did. Elena was kind enough to offer her entire story to Levy which landed them directly in the middle of the square. So to save Damon's life, Stefan agreed to be a ripper with Niklaus. Caroline stood by surprisingly quiet for once. Just as she started all of the talking ceased when they began to talk about where Stefan was now.

"I remember a Katherine Pierce," Levy said, "She saved my life and we were on the run together for a while until I realized that she was the one attracting him in the first place."

Levy smiled at the memory of meeting Katherine and not surprisingly as much of a bitch they described her as it didn't taint her vision of her. She was her saving angel and taught her not to take any bullshit from any man ever again.

"You knew Katherine?" Caroline finally spoke up. As Levy nodded Caroline cursed to herself. "Of course, you know all of the bad vampires."

"Katherine wasn't a bad vampire, but when people do so many bad things to you, you become a real bitch. It's not her fault it's a defense mechanism," Levy defended. Sure, what she was saying was much kinder than Katherine deserved, but from one bitch to another Levy kind of owed her that much.

"They can't change even if you wanted them to."

Both Elena and Caroline paid her no attention as they exchanged glances toward each other. At the mention of bad vampires the only person to come up in Elena's mind was Damon. Finally she had some epiphany and Caroline sighed behind her, "I'm not going to say I told you so."

"Thank you," Elena said gratefully as they walked on without her. Levy looked around and spotted Elena with a young boy. An unconscious young boy at that. Levy walked over and grabbed her by her arm knowing that it wasn't truly Elena.

The flash of recognition in the doppelganger's eyes made Levy realize quickly who it was. "Katherine," she grinned. Katherine's eyes went wide at being found out. Then she smiled pulling her into a hug. A small giggle escaped from Katherine's lips as she found her old friend, "Alevia, it's good to see you."

"I see you've made friends with my descendant, Elena," she said shoving the boy in the back of her trunk. Levy took notice and Katherine noticed her watching. "It's Jeremy Gilbert."

"Gilbert? As in Elena's brother? What is it you need him for exactly?" Levy asked a glimmer of mischief sparking in her eyes. Katherine gasped in mock horror.

"I never kiss and tell, Lev."

"Kat," she whined wanting to know. Katherine instead closed the trunk and danced over to the passenger side of her car, beckoning for her to get in. Levy looked back to the two she had left. She bit her lip nervously, what the hell.

Then she got in the car with the homicidal vampire. When they pulled into the familiar property she smiled. Round two with Salvatore? She smiled at the thought of getting to fight that bastard again.

"Play nice," Katherine reminded her seeing the glare in her eyes. When Katherine got out Levy realized that she was wearing the same thing that Elena was.

"Is imitating your doppelganger a favorite pastime of yours, Katherine?" Levy asked. When Katherine's cocky answer of, "not even close," came out Levy's eyebrows quirked up. She went to the doorstep and stood there waiting. Levy only sat back and watched.

The door opened to reveal Damon holding a drink, as per usual. He crossed his arms across his chest and eyed down Levy standing off to the side. "I will accept written apologies only," he said annoyed.

Oh, he thought that she was Elena. Smiling finally in on her joke, Levy grabbed her and pushed her against the wall bearing her teeth to Katherine's jugular. Damon freaking out, bat Levy to the side as he stood protectively in front of her. Katherine, like always was one step ahead of her and cut at her neck.

Crying, Katherine dropped to the ground. Levy couldn't hold in her laughter anymore as Damon's worried eyes followed her down to the ground. When he bent to her side Levy couldn't take it and started guffawing with laughter.

"Jesus Kat, stop or he'll have a heart attack."

Stopping Katherine stood and brushed herself off as Levy patted her on the back. "Katherine," Damon said in recognition then turned to Levy, "Of course your friends with her." Levy tipped her head to Damon as any good actress does after a show. "Now that is why I haven't killed you yet," Katherine said amused.

"I'd like to see you try."

"What the hell do you two want?" He asked banging his head on the door. Poor Damon, she actually felt sorry for him. Whatever Katherine has planned for him it isn't good.

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime," she offered.

"Because I am totally invisible," Levy muttered under her breath earning a glare from Katherine. She wanted Damon to herself. That's why she offered to go with him and not her.

* * *

**_Like it? Hope you did, but a review or two wouldn't hurt. Thank you for those who reviewed/favorited/followed. You guys are the best._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys, sorry for a later update, but I just wanted to say that my life is over and this fanfiction is going to have a premature end... [Spoiler Alert] JUST LIKE KOL! Other than the fact that on Thursday, my Vampire Diaries day, I cried my eyes out, I came up with a lot of great ideas for this story and I was going to start uploading a new one. It's going to be called Memories and my [new] OC is human in that one, so if you have time check it out. As always I love everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed for past few chapters. You are all awesome. -k. **_

_**ON ANOTHER NOTE: This is a short chapter, but only one more chapter before Alevia and Klaus are "reunited"... I can't wait. (hehe, cue evil laugh) If you have any ideas I am super open to them, and I love questions and happy reviews. **__**Constructive**__** criticism is my best friend. **_

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, but oh mama if I did... that's a better story left untold.)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

"Feel like hitting the road, getting the hell out of Dodge?" Katherine offered again trying to find some way to appeal to him.

"You have impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat," he said his blue eyes coming to life as he turned around. The idiot was going along with it.

Levy actually felt pity for him as Katherine walked forward like a predator approaching prey. "Is that a yes? I'll drive," she purred.

Poor kid, Levy thought as the agreement betrayed him in his eyes. "Why not? Walls are starting to close in around here." And just like that Katherine, as usual, got what she wanted. "Where are we going?"

Levy stood off to the side and when Damon's eyes flicked up to hers, she shook her head slightly smiling. He, like many before him, was stuck in the Katherine Pierce trap. "Away from here that's all I'm going to give you for right now," Kat paused holding out a familiar necklace, "But believe me it's good."

Damon took the necklace from her and studied it. Then he took it in his hands and was out the door. Katherine's car was parked right outside and Levy stayed back by the doorway closing the door softly.

"You coming?" Damon's voice carried over to her.

Levy looked up smirking at him about to say 'yes' when she caught sight of Katherine's expression. Her eyes were narrowed as if she was going to strangle Levy if she agreed. So instead of provoking her Levy sighed.

"I'll stay back. I happen to like Dodge," Levy said lamely.

"Suit yourself," Katherine said lightly with a double meaning behind her mock kindness. Levy glared at her. Then as if everything clicked in her head she smiled knowing her plan.

"Have fun on the road, Kat. After all, that hunter isn't going to find himself now is he?" Levy called loud enough for Damon to hear. That was going to be an interesting car ride. At least she gave them something to talk about.

Levy found herself speed back to the town square. There she wandered aimlessly waiting for one of her new found friends to resurface.

She was walking past a large moving truck next to a crosswalk with a large sign that read 'D-E-L-I'. She could hear a fragment of the conversation inside of the truck.

"... Welcome home, Stefan," and the moving car door slid up. _Stefan?_ As in Elena's Stefan? She walked away from the moving van quickly and turned the corner. Then she used vampire speed to run far away to find Elena and tell her that her epic love was in town.

In front of the Grill was sitting a grumpy witch and against her better judgement, Levy sat down on her empty seat. As soon as she came into view Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "Hey Bonnie, I was wondering if-"

"Levy, what do you want?" she snapped not pleased with seeing her.

"The sooner you let me get to it, the sooner I can leave you alone," Levy muttered under her breath, "Have you seen Elena? I need to speak with her urgently."

Bonnie's eyebrows quirked up then she narrowed her eyes. "I just gave her back her necklace," she said slowly, "But then she disappeared." _Damn it, she must have seen Katherine_, Levy thought.

Levy got up from her chair nodding, "Thank you." Then she realized that Bonnie's hand was raised towards her under the table the whole time that they were talking. It irritated her that the witch wouldn't trust her to behave in front of people like she was a real monster.

"Look Sabrina, I know you probably hate me and barely know me, but do you think that since we are both working toward a common goal, then you could cut me some slack. You are a very loyal friend, Bonnie, and I would be honored if one day you were my friend too," Levy said bluntly.

"You are a monster. I saw what you were doing to that girl," Bonnie hissed at her.

"That is an unfair accusation," Levy growled, "In any other situation I would have had complete control, but I was fresh off of a bus and hadn't fed in 48 hours. It is not my fault that your idiot friend decided to open a vein."

Bonnie seemed shot down, but Levy could feel her hatred roll off of her in waves. She wouldn't understand unless she told her the story of how she came to be a vampire. Levy sat back in the chair and stared at Bonnie who narrowed her eyes at the bloodsucker.

"You believe that everyone deserves a chance at life right?" Levy asked. Bonnie nodded slowly giving her a less harsh glare as she listened to her story. Levy sighed.

"Well I wasn't offered one. I was born in 1732 and my mother had just failed in her attempt at abortion. My whole life they went about trying to kill me, but my parents were too lazy to get their hands dirty. I was bedridden for a majority of my childhood. Since I was born until I was 15."

"On my sixteenth birthday, I was allowed to freely walk about our grounds, but there was something wrong with my heart that didn't allow me to do things that strained myself. I was expected to do everything myself though, strain or not. Finally when there was an acceptable treatment given in 1749 with a 50/50 chance that I would survive."

"My parents refused to let me have the treatment practically signing my death waiver. That year, before my eighteenth birthday, a family moved into our community, the Original family. I actually befriended the vampire that you all fear today."

Bonnie looked like she couldn't believe what she was being told, but Levy didn't notice. Instead she was too consumed in her past to take any care in what she was telling Bonnie. A young girl who was working as a waitress was asking for their order, but almost simultaneously, they both waved her off.

"Niklaus fed me his blood to turn me into a vampire, but his intention was to only heal me enough to where I wouldn't die. He let me be afterwards, but not my father. After so many years of disappointment in killing his daughter, he took matters into his own hands and strangled me in that same day."

"That's horrible," Bonnie said.

"I may not be sired to Niklaus, but I am grateful for what he did, and if being a vampire is the only way that I will be granted my right to life then I'll take it. Honestly, Bonnie, I do have a lot of control when it comes to bloodlust. I have never killed a human being," Levy admitted.

Bonnie nodded in understanding. Even Caroline had killed someone before with as much self-control she has with her own bloodlust. Bonnie lowered her hand placed protectively in front of her and Levy smiled at her.

"I know where Elena might be tonight. It's senior prank night at school, and I guess that includes you too right?" Bonnie laughed to herself.

Levy laughed too. At least she had Bonnie on her side now, instead of her gunning for her head like Caroline. Seeing that it was getting dark, Levy stood up and waited for Bonnie to pay her check. Bonnie actually hooked arms with her as they walked to her car.

"Here you can ride with me," she offered. Levy smiled and muttered a small 'thank you'. As they drove to the school Bonnie told Levy about her own family. She explained about her Grams and it made Levy hate herself to some extent, even though she never was one to self-loathe.

Once they drove into the nearly filled parking lot, Levy spotted Caroline and Elena. She exited the passenger seat and saw that Caroline and another boy were holding each other. "Who is that?" Levy asked gesturing to Caroline's accessory.

"Tyler Lockwood, otherwise known as the werewolf," she explained walking beside her.

"So he wouldn't be very appreciative of any dog jokes?" Levy asked earning a small giggle from Bonnie. Bonnie and Levy hooked arms and walked to the trio. This earned them a questioning glare from Caroline, who still disliked her.

"Hey, sorry I actually saw someone that I knew earlier. I wanted to go say hi," Levy explained as they looked at her. She noticed Caroline's boyfriend looking at her. He let go of Caroline and outstretched his hand to her.

"Tyler Lockwood," he greeted. Levy meekly grabbed his hand then squeezed hard. It should have broken any normal human's hand, but when the pressure came back to her she smiled releasing his hand.

"I'm Levy," she said glaring at Tyler playfully. They were going to get along. Caroline, however, didn't spare her a glance as she addressed Bonnie on the side. Probably to scold her about being friends with the vampire.

"So you new in town?" Tyler asked.

"It that obvious?" Levy asked rolling her eyes.

"I'm co-captain of the football team. I know all the pretty girls in school," he flirted lightly then grabbed Caroline interrupting her conversation. "After all I'm dating the prettiest of them all."

Levy smiled at them. They made an amazingly cute couple. Both Bonnie and Elena looked pained at the fact that they were so happy. Elena had Stefan to worry about, and Bonnie must have had a boyfriend too. Speaking of boyfriends she needed to talk to Elena about hers.

"Hey Elena, I didn't get to finish asking my questions from earlier. When did you last see that boyfriend of yours?" Levy asked bluntly.

Caroline shot her daggers. "That isn't important right now," she snapped. Levy backed down seeing that she upset Elena without really meaning to. How was she going to explain that he was back in town?

"I'm so sorry. I have foot-in-mouth syndrome," Levy explained half-heartedly.

Bonnie patted her back, "It's okay so does Caroline." The two friends shared a playful glare at each other and Elena smiled rubbing Levy's arm in assurance. Tyler pumped his fist in the air making a big show of himself and laughing along with them.

"Senior Prank Night!"

* * *

_**I'm going to be lame and promote my new story... if that even makes sense. It's a OC/Damon story with a rollercoaster of plot twists that follows the story line of TVD from Season 1 very closely. Since I don't know how to write smut, it's probably best if I keep it T rating. Thanks. Bye.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey all! Okay so big thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. I really love them. And this week's episode was sad and felt like a filler. I feel for Klaus and ship Klaroline and Stebekah very hard and if they don't bring Kol back I might explode. Any ways, I just wanted to clarify that Matt and Levy will be no more than just good friends to one another... best friends in fact. **_

_**Now for the moment you've all been waiting for... The reunion. **_

**(Disclaimer: If only, if only, if only I could own TVD then [Spoiler Alert:] I would revive Kol... and probably find some way to sneak me in there *winkwink*.)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

How had Caroline convinced her to do this? She was bending down close to the ground and setting up mousetraps with a flashlight in her hands. To her left was Tyler and to her right was Caroline giggling.

She could see Elena and Bonnie's flashlights dancing a few feet away from her. In the back of her mind she vaguely remembered that she had to talk to Elena. Something life threatening and whatnot, but this was her first Senior Prank Night.

Levy completely believed what Caroline was preaching about memories. They were young and had happy lives ahead of them once they were done with Original business. It would be wonderful to have memories like this, or to even be able to create them in the near future.

In the distance she heard light footfall echo in the hallway. She hit Caroline on the arm lightly and was met with a flashlight in her face. She put a finger to her lips and then pointed outside.

"I hope it's a janitor," she whispered low so only Levy heard.

"Me too. This is fun," Levy whispered back letting the rest of their little group know.

Then the door opened and the light flicked on setting off all of the mousetraps. Levy looked up thinking that they were all busted. Then the familiar blonde hair and frightened look in his blue eyes made every one sigh in relief. That is everyone except for Caroline.

"Come on, seriously? Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?" Caroline groaned.

Levy leaped over the set off mousetraps and right into Matt's arms. They pulled off the illusion of fake lovers purely for Caroline and Elena's benefit or horror. Levy scrunched up her nose in disgust seeing that he was sweating.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler asked.

"Clearly," Matt said letting go of Levy. She grinned at him. "Jesus, lover, you reek," she said earning a glare from Matt.

Elena and Caroline tried to keep their shocked expressions under control. Levy smiled at their discomfort in watching them. Then to break any tension Matt spoke up, "I'm kind of surprised that you're doing this."

"Caroline's making us," Levy said shooting a glare over to the blonde bombshell.

We're about to be seniors, these are the memories that will stay with us forever..." Caroline began to explain.

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena caroled seeing that each one of us knew Blondie's speech by heart. A small giggle escaped Levy's lips and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Go ahead make fun, I don't care," Caroline said stubbornly.

"You're all lame," Tyler said grabbing a bag filled to the brim with all your basic pranking necessities, "And I've got ten more classrooms to prank."

Then with that he walked out into the hallway, making Levy laugh. Caroline gestured to him eagerly. When Elena stood up and placed the flashlight on the desk behind Caroline, Bonnie looked over in interest to her retreating friend.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Elena turned around slowly a grin stretching over her face. "To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories," she explained simply. "I love you!" Caroline called out to Elena.

"I'll go with her," Levy volunteered leaving the room without anyone noticing. She went into the hallway to see Elena turning a corner. "Hey wait up," she called out.

Then Tyler caught sight of her and called her over to him. Eagerly she skipped over once the humans were out of earshot she piped up, "What can I do for you, Wolfman?"

"Gym," he commanded handing her a dozen paper cups. She saluted him then walked with a few other teenage boys to where the gym was. They laughed and joked with each other while they jogged ahead and left her there, just strolling the hallways.

She tapped the paper cups rhythmically on her thigh as she walked through the halls alone. Come tomorrow this is where she would be walking, playing human while she hid from Niklaus. Him, who was probably long gone from this tiny town seeing that his curse has been lifted.

She walked into the gym to see people stare up at her. After a good minute or so of gawking they went back to their work of filling each of the paper cups with water. A little brunette bolted up to her and with a smile large enough to split her face in two, she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Dana. Are you a new senior? Thanks for the paper cups by the way. Did Tyler send you by any chance?" She kept droning on and on flying questions by her so fast that she barely had a chance to answer any of them.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name," she said as she pulled her by her sleeve to the row of cups neatly placed in the center of the gym floor.

"I'm Levy. I'll be a senior this coming year. Nice to meet you," she said faking pleasantries. Jeeze, this chick was ten times as strung up as Caroline was, and that wasn't paying her a compliment. Levy started adding to the row when a boy holding a water gun sprayed at her.

She looked shocked as he laughed. Then she felt her face slowly spread into a wide grin as she grabbed a cup and threw it at him. Smiling he sprayed more water on her. Then a dirty little thought wiggled its way into her mind. _You would taste lovely._

She stood up and walked over to pick up the poorly disposed of cup winking at the boy. His blood sang out to her and she wanted it badly. She bit at her lip as she placed down cup after cup feeling his eyes on her. He wanted what any other teenage boy wanted, and she was giving him the impression that he was going to get it.

"Attention seniors, you have officially been busted. Prank night is over, head on home," A voice called out ending the rest of the seniors' fun. Levy smiled at the boy thinking that she would have her fun yet. He looked behind her and shrugged to the girl, Dana as they both turned to walk out.

Levy pouted, disappointed. Then she did a one-eighty to look at the teacher who busted them. She saw Elena first and grinned that it was Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes who was being reprimanded. Then she saw the tight grip on her arm and her gaze followed it to its owner. His analyzing blue eyes made her blood run cold. Terrified, her voice was shaking, "Niklaus."

A smirk slowly made its way across his face making him seem like an evil villain in a comic book. He dropped Elena to the side and strided over to her. Just like that she turned and ran for the gym doors that everyone exited out of blowing past Dana and the other boy.

Her hand brushed against the door when a foreign hand closed around her throat. Levy went limp in defeat. Cowering at his proximity to her made him smile. She hadn't been in the same room as Nik for decades, let alone this close to him. "Alevia," he greeted warmly until whimpering disrupted him.

The two human teenagers were freaking out. As was Elena, who was yelling at the top of her lungs for Levy to run. Much help that ended up being. Niklaus looked away from her for merely a second to compel the two in front of him.

"Who are you?" Dana asked cowering into the boy holding her.

"Don't worry I wasn't in my right head last time we met," then she gave him a dazed look as he said his next words, "Lift your foot up and stay there."

She did as he said and released her friend. While she balanced on one foot, Niklaus turned to the other human and compelled him as well. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death."

"Don't, Klaus," Elena said bravely, "You don't have to hurt anybody." Her bravery was commendable, but stupid. Nik's hold on Levy's neck tightened making it very uncomfortable for her.

"Elena, shut the hell up," Levy growled out. By accident she turned Nik's attention back to her. He smiled, oddly releasing his hold on her throat. Then he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, not without her flinching.

"Oh, come now, sweetheart. We should be nicer to the only thing preventing me from killing you," he said rubbing the pad of his thumb along her cheekbone. She grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"I've been waiting for nearly a century to die, Nik. So just do it. It'd hardly be romantic if it wasn't at the hands of my first love," Levy said, her voice low.

Nik actually chuckled at her, his face crinkling in mock humor. Of course, Levy knew that what she had done wouldn't grant her the easy way out with a quick death. Her eyes wandered over to Elena who was watching the exchange between the two ex-lovers.

Despite the instant fear that she felt whenever she even mentioned Nik, she found that keeping a harsh wall around her was the best defense mechanism. As Levy watched Elena she was cowering against the gym floor. If anything she needed to get her out of here… that was Levy's resolve.

"Dearest Alevia must have shared our story with you. How none other than yours truly, changed a young girl into a magnificent creature. Then she fell in love with him and broke his heart for his brother, just as easily," Nik explained with a twinge of jealousy.

Then in a snap decision, Levy charged at Elena. At a vampire speed she ran to the door, but was quickly stopped by Niklaus. She pushed Elena to the door, but the clumsy human stumbled her way there making it easy for Nik to fly her back towards the center of the gym and then turn his gaze onto her.

"I really didn't want to do this, love," he said sadly grabbing her by the chin. Levy's eyes widened in fear as he casually snapped her neck. The last thing that she could hear was Elena's screaming. _Stupid human. _

And then the world went black.

* * *

_**Little side note: Next chapter expect a lot of fun... (*wicked grin)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi. Sorry, but I forgot to upload last week, but good news is that my new story is ready. I had a "writer's" block with my Chapter Ten and I wanted to finish it to make sure that you wouldn't hate me as much this week. I know my reasoning is weak, but here it is. And there was one or two questions on who the other brother in the triangle was and here he is. As always big thanks to those who reviewed/favorited/followed. You all make my day. **_**:) **

_**Enough of that, and now... Growing Pains**_

**(Disclaimer: Gosh, I wish that I owned TVD, but alas, I am just another fangirl)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

_Her eyes snapped open. It was the dead of night and she could feel the weight of the new ring on her finger. Alevia looked over to her index finger to examine the daylight ring. Smiling as she saw the blue stone come to life when the light from the fireplace danced on the smooth shiny surface of it._

_She realized that she was still naked and the man beside her was rolling over groaning. Still madly grinning she pushed him over so that he was face up. The sheet was covering him, sadly, from the waist down._

_His eyes cracked open as he groaned, throwing a pillow over his face. "Your sleeping habits are getting quite bizarre, love," Nik's voice said through the muffled pillow. _

_"Only as bizarre as the man who shares them with me. After all, we are vampires. Are we not to be walking about at this hour, Nik?" Alevia asked smiling at him. _

_She grabbed the pillow from his face and tossed it to the side as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. I love it," she said softly snuggling into his side. _

_"Anything for you, darling," he said gently reaching up to caress her face. His blue eyes were soft and caring, something that no one apart from Alevia was allowed to see. He rested his hand on the side of her face and she leaned into it closing her eyes. _

_"Your siblings will think of me as a trollop," she teased, "Seeing that you bed me after bringing me a tiny trinket. It is rather petty of me, don't you think?"_

_"Right... that is rather petty of you," he grinned wickedly. Alevia hit him upside his head with a pillow. Angry. "Shut up," she growled. _

_Alevia turned over on her side irritated at Nik. She shut her eyes and pulled the blanket over her shoulders stealing it away from him. That was when she felt a strong arm loop its way around her waist, pulling her to him. He nuzzled her neck as she stubbornly kept fidgeting. _

_Then the door to the mansion opened and shut just as easily. Alevia's eyes opened when she heard the banter of his siblings. To see them like this would be very embarrassing. She looked to Nik who made no action to move. _

_"Rebekah and Kol are home," she said as the laughter from downstairs grew louder and closer._

_"Lovely," Nik groaned into his pillow._

**_[New Memory]_**

_"Alevia, wake up sweetheart," Kol's soft voice called out to her. Her head was spinning and she was still in her house. Her father was still unconscious, spilling blood from his neck on the floor. _

_Suddenly through the hazy mist of what happened, one thing shone out. Niklaus' eyes. Now, here was Kol holding her in his arms alone in her big empty house. He must have known what his brother was. "Kol?" She asked unsure that it was truly him and not the demon his brother had become. _

_"Yes, darling. I'm here," he answered in the most comforting voice that she's heard in awhile. He slowly caressed her cheek wiping blood off of it. Then as if he couldn't control himself, he popped the finger into his mouth._

_The veins under his eyes were turning black and his eyes were bloodshot. He was turning into the monster that Niklaus was. Fearfully, she backed away from him and found herself meeting the wall much quicker than she expected. "You are like him, like Niklaus!" She shouted. _

_Kol bent over and grabbed a piece of broken glass lying on the floor from the struggle with my father and charged at me with an inhuman speed. It was a weapon and he was going to hurt me, she hissed in her thoughts. Alevia cringed into the wall and then the sound of an animalistic growl shook her throat. _

_"I would take a look at you, love," he said softly handing her the broken glass. His face had gone back to normal, but her reflection seemed to have taken on the same monster that she encountered only moments before. Shocked she dropped the glass and it shattered into millions of pieces._

_"What the bloody hell did you do to me?" She whirled on him. The monster just gripped her wrists tightly as he looked deeply into her eyes. His pupils dilated and she was under a spell._

_"First of all you are going to shut it," he commanded roughly then in a softer voice, "unless of course you want to wake the whole neighborhood."_

_Alevia shook her head, a blank expression on her face. He let go of her wrists to cup her face with both of his hands. "Perfect," he purred, "Now, I need you to understand that you are a vampire, now, and we have to leave town. Nik and Bekah should be waiting for us just on the outskirts of some enchanting little place in Virginia."_

_"Should I pack?" She asked perfectly calmed down now. A smile stretched across his face as did hers. "Brilliant thinking," he said releasing her from his grasp. _

_Before she managed to ascend the stairway he called out her. She turned on her heel to answer him, but found that he was standing only a foot away from her. "Kol..." She began, but his lips crashed onto hers cutting off any other words. _

_He broke away from her and kissed her forehead holding her by the side of her delicate neck. Groaning he looked into her eyes once more and compelled her, "You are going to forget that ever happened. Nik fancies you, but so do I, my Alevia."_

Bonnie and Matt walked into the gym to see Levy's body on the ground and Elena yelling at the two. "Bonnie get out of here," Elena yelled, but the hybrid already noticed her and sped over.

Matt was staring unblinking at Levy's dead body tuning out everything else. Levy was a vampire though, couldn't she just come back? As he stared at her the door behind him swung open.

Klaus gestured to the blonde walking in with Tyler hostage. "I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. Word of warning she can be quite mean," he smirked at her. Rebekah scowled at her brother and shot back, "Don't be an ass," until her eyes wandered over to the single body left on the ground.

Recognition lit up in her eyes as she saw her old friend. "Nik, is that..?" She began.

"The one and only," he replied to her as he turned his attention back to the werewolf in his sister's arms. She pushed him over to her as he gripped Tyler's arm and dragged him out.

"Leave him alone," Elena said not doing much to threaten an already pissed off hybrid who was going on without even paying any attention to her.

"I'm going to make this very simple. Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire-hybrid, they die during the transition," he explained simply, "Quite horrible actually."

Klaus bit into his own wrist and force-fed Tyler his blood. Looking wide-eyed to his friends, Tyler struggled against the bitter metallic taste in his mouth. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake, you'd better hurry," Klaus said snapping the neck of the boy in his hands.

A chorus of shocked gasps came out as the unmistakable sound of Tyler's neck snapping like a twig under a boot echoed around the gym. Klaus looked up to the three friends grinning like a fool while their lost puppy dog eyes searched for any signs of life to Tyler's still frame.

In the corner of her eye, Elena saw the color return to Levy's cheeks. She would be awake soon, and being oblivious to Klaus watching her, he followed her line of vision to the nearly lifeless body of his precious Alevia.

Levy couldn't open her eyes yet, but she did hear the voices that filled the gym. "So this is the latest doppelganger," a female voice said unimpressed, "The original one was much prettier."

"Enough, Rebekah," Levy heard Niklaus' voice, "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you? And see if our guest is ready to wake up." _Uh oh_, Levy thought as she heard the clicking of heels on the gym floor.

"Alevia," Rebekah's voice called out sweetly to her. Levy's eyes fluttered open as she inhaled a deep breath of air. Her hands naturally went to her neck to check for any un-ordinary bumps in her spine. She looked up to Rebekah who was smiling down at her dragging along the werewolf boy, Tyler, who she had hoped, was unconscious.

"Rebekah?" she asked disoriented as the blonde leaned to get in her face closely examining her, "You haven't changed a bit, Alevia. Except your hair, you've cut it. Pity that it'll look less dramatic when my brother rips your head off."

"Pity," she agreed slowly coming to her senses sitting up. The blood rushed to her head and she waited for the room to stop spinning before watching Rebekah stalk off angrily with the boy in tow.

"Glad that you could join us," Nik said behind her still holding Elena. Her head snapped over to meet him as she slowly got to her feet. "Well that was severely unnecessary," she growled grabbing her neck and sighing.

He dropped Elena and she quickly went to the other crying humans. Nik however, blurred over to her, his blue eyes piercing her own again. Levy was terrified, but as always she couldn't let it show that she was. She reverted back to sarcasm, "You are drawing this out awfully long, Niklaus."

He smirked at her while tucking more hair behind her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched him come so close to her. They touched foreheads as Niklaus inhaled the putrid smell of fear coming off of her. It made him frown, "Maybe I don't want to kill you, love. You do have other purposes," he said softly.

"Look at you getting all sentimental," she sneered her best trying to keep her voice even, her fear dying down. He groaned aloud. He was enjoying the fact that his Alevia was less scared of him. Almost worthy of letting go of everything that happened for the past century if she just hadn't shut her mouth.

Then the gym doors opened making her whip away from him and blur over to Elena. She took a defensive stance in front of her, God forbid that another innocent, die because of her. Inside walked a man with dark green eyes and dark hair walked in looking deranged, more or less.

"Stefan?" Elena said behind her.

Levy looked to her in shock. This was Elena's Stefan? He was the Ripper of Monterey, and yet she explained her ex-boyfriend as kind and caring. The Stefan she was informed of had a reverence for humanity, but the Ripper didn't. Worst of all, Levy knew the tool, or his work anyway.

"Oh, you're that Stefan," Levy sighed looking at him.

* * *

**~~~~~Almost forgot~~~~~**

**~~~Please Read ****_Memories_**

**~~~Much Love~~~**

**~k.~**


End file.
